You Can Look, but Don't You Touch!
by Remi1
Summary: McCall begins dating Hunter's friend


You can look, but don't you touch!  
  
PART 1  
Can today be any more boring thought McCall? Hunter and McCall have resigned   
themselves to a day off the streets and in the station. They both have pile loads of   
paperwork to complete. The murderers of LA County will just have to wait for the paper   
cuts to heal. Surprisingly, McCall's stack has steadily decreased while, (is it possible?),   
that Hunter's stack has actually grown???  
  
Both detectives were very busy on this Tuesday morning when all of the sudden they   
hear, "Ricky!!!!!!!!!" Hunter and McCall heard the call at the same moment, shared a   
quick glance of 'What the hell is that' and looked towards the noise. Before McCall had   
any time to respond, Hunter was on his feet, wearing the biggest grin McCall has ever   
seen, and screamed back (just as loudly) "Vince, buddy! How the hell are you man?"   
  
Both men stood, laughing and loudly chatting away. Finally Hunter and Vince started to   
approach Hunter's desk. That's when McCall pulled an Ally McBeal. She remained in a   
seated position behind her own desk, but her mind wandered off. In her mind her tongue   
darted out of her mouth and directly into Vince's. She circled his entire mouth, plunging   
her tongue in, licking him from head to toe.   
  
"Oh, McCall, this is an old friend of mine. Vince, this is my partner, DeeDee McCall."  
  
McCall had the weirdest little smile on her face, but said nothing after Hunter's   
introductions. She didn't speak because she was unable to get any words out. Her mind   
raced…this man is GORGOUS!  
  
"Hi DeeDee. It's nice to meet you."   
  
To which she was somehow able to verbalize, "Ummm, thanks. And you too." She   
hadn't intended on it, but the blush that arose from just those few spoken words became   
very visible and heated her inside and out. Vince was a perfect gentleman and ignored it.   
Hunter didn't even notice. Thank god!  
  
"So man, free for lunch?"  
  
"Ah, actually, we have a lot of work to do here today. Sorry, I can't get away now. But   
how 'bout dinner tonight?"  
  
"Hunter," McCall chimed in after finding the voice that had previously abandoned her,   
"It's o.k. Leave the work. Spend some time with your friend. I'm here. I'll tackle it for   
you."  
  
"Are you sure your really o.k. with that McCall?"  
  
"Well I'm not. DeeDee I wanted to know if you could join us," said the incredibly   
handsome stranger.  
  
Stop blushing. Stop it! Stop it!!!  
"No, I'm sorry. I definitely can't. Not only do I have my own work to do, but I've got   
this big guys' work to finish up as well. But thanks anyway. I appreciate the offer."  
  
"I'll only take no for an answer this time if you promise to give me a yes for next time."  
  
"Um, yeah. O.k. Sounds fun. Now go you guys. Hunter, have fun and take your time.   
Don't worry about it."  
  
McCall then got up and put all her effort into walking her sexy walk. She swayed her   
hips, provided just enough ass shake, and did the hair thing. She knew without a doubt   
that Vince was still watching her from behind and she hoped, no she prayed, that the   
show was as good as she had intended.  
  
As soon as Hunter and Vince left the station Vince commented on McCall. "My god   
Hunter, I see why you like your job so much. If I could look forward to seeing DeeDee   
every day I'd be as enthusiastic as you. So, what's her story? I didn't see a ring. Is she   
single, involved in any way, or is she free?"   
  
This has happened before. Hunter had always felt a slight ping of something that   
bothered him about that question, but he didn't understand why this time, in particular, he   
was completely irate. Because he knew it was uncalled for, he kept this feeling under   
control and simply stated, "She's not married, engaged or even really seeing anyone   
serious right now. But Vince, and I really mean it, she's not right for you. She's just not   
your type, so I would really appreciate you just leaving it alone." Hunter then swiftly   
changed the subject to another and found out that Vince had recently moved back to LA   
after 7 years in Chicago. Once Hunter knew Vince was here to stay, he couldn't rid   
himself of those feelings from before…was it dread?   
  
  
Finally. Hunter's back! O.K. don't you dare attack him with questions about his friend.   
Play it cool DeeDee. Play it cool. Be casual. "Hey, how was lunch?"   
  
"Good."  
  
Hum, not too talkative there, are you buddy? Come on Hunter, give me something. "So,   
how long is Vince in town for?"  
  
"Actually, he just moved back here."  
  
Score! "Really? He seems like a nice guy, huh Hunter?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a good guy. A very good friend. He means a lot to me DeeDee. I'm really   
glad he's back. It was great to see him again."   
  
"So when are you seeing him next?"  
  
"I don't know. Why all the questions McCall?"  
  
Could see contain her excitement? Before she knew it everything poured out of her   
mouth. The race was on. "O.K. Hunter. I'm interested! I'm really interested. What's   
the deal with him? Did he say anything about me, because I thought I picked up on   
something. Is he single? What's he like? Can you give him my number? Would I like   
him? What does he do for work? Does he have any family here? Where is he living?"   
Then McCall noticed the look on Hunters face. "What? What is it? Rick, you o.k.?"  
  
"DeeDee, you just took me off guard, that's all. Listen, Vince is a great guy. He's one of   
my oldest friends. But he's not your type."  
  
"Not my type? Since when is a tall, gorgeous, sweet, charming, and as you say 'a great   
guy' not my type?" Oh yeah, she was becoming ridiculously defensive and she knew it,   
but decided she didn't care.   
  
"Lookit McCall, I mean it. You and Vince…well, it just wouldn't be good. So I would   
really appreciate you do this for me and leave well enough alone. He's not right for you.   
Please, just stay away from him."  
  
McCall thought, 'Ohhhh, if looks could kill Hunter would be a dead man right about   
now.'  
  
  
"Hunter's desk," McCall answered.  
  
"DeeDee, is that you?"  
  
Somewhat confused, "Yes, who's calling please?"  
  
"Hi. It's Vince."  
  
Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Great and I'm really glad you picked up this line. Is Hunter there?"  
  
"No, but he'll be back in about…"  
  
"No, no, DeeDee, I was hoping to talk to you. I was wondering if you'd be interested in   
having dinner with me tonight."  
  
I don't have to think about this at all! "Yes, I would love to." And then the plans were   
made. Opps, McCall thought. Hunter's really not going too be happy. But somehow I   
think I can deal with that.   
  
Dinner!!!!!!  
  
  
  
PART 2  
  
I'm not sure just how it happened, but we connected immediately. It was an incredible   
date. We had so much in common, so much to talk about and the physical attraction   
between us both was so intense.   
  
"So, what did Hunter tell you about me?" asked McCall while still seated next to Vince at   
dinner.  
  
"Well, he told me you were great. He had only terrific things to say about you, but he   
also made it very clear that I good look, but not touch."  
  
My look gave it all away as my eyes widened and giggles exploded. "What are you   
talking about?"  
  
"I don't know DeeDee. Rick said all these great things about you. I told him I was   
interested in finding out for myself and he asked me not to. So, what's going on between   
you guys? Was there anything there that I should know?"  
  
"No, there was not! Well once…but that was a very, very long time ago. We have   
definitely moved on since then. It's funny though because he said the same thing to me   
about you. Told me what good friends you had been; told me how great you are; told me   
all of these great things about you, but then said you weren't my type. Hummmm."  
  
"Well, then, maybe we shouldn't tell him about us just then."  
  
"I completely agree. Besides a secret is just so much sexier anyway."  
  
"I like how you think DeeDee McCall."  
  
The night went on. It was a perfect evening. Things were great and then Vince took me   
home. He walked me to the door and before I could get my keys out we were in each   
others' arms. The kiss was the kiss that dreams are made of. They both needed a breath   
so they ever so slightly parted lips. Just enough space was given so McCall could invite   
Vince in.  
  
"Actually DeeDee. I really like you. I would really like to see you again. I had a great   
time tonight, but I don't want to ruin anything and I don't want to rush anything…"  
  
McCall was hearing none of that nonsense. The door was unlocked, McCall grabbed   
Vince and inside they went.  
  
  
The next morning seemed somehow brighter than usual. The birds sang even more   
sweetly and the incredible stranger of yesterday was now a lover in McCall's bedroom.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"You were wonderful. It was wonderful."  
  
"Want to get together tonight after work?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
  
Another day of work and, oh yeah, having to see Hunter. Why would he be angry   
anyway? I should just tell him that I'm seeing Vince. He should be happy for me. I'll   
tell him.  
  
But just as McCall declared that as her form of action, she realized that Hunter was not in   
the best of moods. He gruffly spoke to her, grabbed his jacket, told her to do the same   
and stormed out of the station.  
  
'O.K., now is not the right time.' Only Hunter's behavior seemed to remain that way   
throughout the entire day. McCall noticed that this recent change of behavior did not end   
with a good night's sleep as it continued for the next day and day after that and even after   
that.  
  
"All right Hunter. What's wrong? What's going on? What happened? You have been in   
a horrible mood for days and you refusing to talk to me about it, is putting me in the same   
mood as you. Guess what, I really don't want to join you there, so what's up?" The   
confrontation meant nothing as Hunter continued his at-times-mean/at-other-times-silent   
routine.  
  
  
"Hey, how was your day?"  
  
"DeeDee, any day I can come over and see you is a perfect day." And the magical kisses   
continued.  
  
They had dinner and then put in a rented movie. Before the opening credits were   
completed they were making love in the living room.  
  
Later that evening DeeDee and Vince went upstairs to shower. Hunter had felt bad about   
his earlier outburst and decided he would stop by McCall's to apologize. He banged on   
the front door, but no answer. He called her from his cell phone and heard the ring   
through the door, but she never picked up. Hunter saw her car in the driveway.   
Something's not right. "DeeDee, it's Hunter, answer the door." No answer. "DeeDee,   
I'm coming in."  
  
Hunter heard noises and pointed his gun towards the upstairs. At that moment both   
DeeDee and Vince came laughing and running out of the bathroom together…naked!   
Hunter was unable to move as were Naked DeeDee and Naked Vince. It was Hunter who   
broke the silence. He muttered something and stormed out leaving the naked couple   
feeling horrible. McCall was not looking forward to work tomorrow.  
  
  
PART 3  
  
"Look Hunter, I'm sorry. I really am. I know you asked for Vince and I to stay away   
from each other. I think I meant to, but I couldn't. I didn't. I'm really sorry you had to   
find out that way. I wanted to tell you, but you've been in such a bad mood lately that I   
just didn't think the time was right. And the time was definitely not right when you   
walked in on us last night. I am really sorry." They were the first words spoken from   
McCall's mouth the second she entered the station and located Hunter. She had practiced   
her speech since last night and into this morning and the speech was not complete yet.   
"Rick, look, I really like Vince. He's a great guy. You said so yourself. We get along so   
well. I'm sorry, there was just an instant attraction. I really like him Hunter and I want   
to keep seeing him. Actually, I'm planning on still seeing him. I hope that you can be   
happy for us, because we're really happy right now."  
  
No response at all.  
  
"Hunter, come on. Talk to me. He's your best guy-friend. I'm your best girl-friend.   
This should be a good thing. I probably should have talked to you earlier. I know that. I   
probably should have explained things sooner, but I didn't know how. Come on Rick.   
Come on…look at me, will you? Hunter? Will you say something?"  
  
Very tight-lipped and overly controlled, Hunter said, "You are my best friend McCall.   
And as a best friend I specifically asked you to do one thing for me, which was to stay   
away from Vince. I couldn't have been more clear. I asked this as a friend and to a   
friend and I would have thought that would have meant something, but I see it didn't.   
Excuse me." And Hunter walked off leaving McCall to ponder what he had said.  
  
  
  
  
"Did you call Hunter? Will he talk to you, because he ignored me all day."  
  
"I left him a message but he didn't return the call. It'll be o.k. I really don't know why   
he's so against us. Is there something horribly wrong with you that you're not telling me   
about DeeDee?" Vince asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.   
  
"Oh god yes. You would have found out sooner or later, so here's my big confession…I   
turn into this terrifying creature at night. My head spins and I…" and the kisses began   
again and Hunter was spoken of no more.  
  
  
  
  
Weeks passed and the tension increased between Hunter and McCall. While the   
relationship had been strained more severely than ever before and work became a place to   
dread, McCall's personal life was her salvage. She and Vince became inseparable.   
McCall only wished both parts of her life could be so good.  
  
It was Hunter who finally decided enough was enough. "I need to talk to you."   
  
"Sure. Conference room?" asked McCall.  
  
They followed one another to the conference room where Hunter began by apologizing   
for his recent behavior. He admitted he was in the wrong and said he knows he should   
have felt happy for them both, but was unable to.   
  
"Why Rick? Why has this bothered you so much? Why can't you be happy for me…for   
us – me and Vince? We both love you so much and we're finding out that we love each   
other too. I think it's incredible and I've really missed you being in on this with me. I   
really wish we could all get together. I wish I felt like it was o.k. to talk about your best   
friend in front of you. I've done a lot of thinking about this Rick and I just don't get it."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't get it. I mean, I really don't get it either. DeeDee, I don't know   
what I'm feeling. I don't know why I've been so upset. I have this horrible feeling   
that…well, that I'm about to lose you…"  
  
"And so before you lose me you want to push me away??? Because that's what you're   
doing Hunter and it doesn't make any sense. It's gotten to the point that we can't even be   
in the same room together. How did this happen? We are best friends. We are partners.   
We've been through everything together. Why would this split us up? I don't get it.   
Don't you know that you could never lose me?"  
  
"DeeDee, I think it's different with Vince because I knew the two of you would really   
like each other. I knew that if given the opportunity, you two might really have created   
something and…and…well…" He was unable to look in McCall's eyes. He averted her   
attention and McCall was finally beginning to get it, but dared to say not a word.  
  
"DeeDee, I just don't know. I'm not sure how I feel. I think you might be right. I know   
you like Vince. I know he likes you. I knew that from day one. I can't be happy for the   
two of you. I can't… I don't know. Ummmm, it's just that, DeeDee, you'll be gone   
soon. I don't know if it's with Vince or with someone else, but this whole thing has   
made me realize that I really am losing you. You will meet someone, or already have,   
you'll get married, leave the force, have your kids…"  
  
"Rick, that's what I want. You always knew that. Why wouldn't you be happy for me if   
I was able to find that."  
  
Irate and confused and feeling all emotions at once Rick screamed out, "Because McCall.   
I want that too. I want that for you, but I don't want you to find that with someone else   
when I'm right here. I want it to be me and you've been seeking out this mystery man for   
years when I've been right here waiting for you to see me."  
  
Oh my god. Rick is telling me he loves me. He's telling me he wants me as his and   
that's why he's so angry about Vince. Vince told me as much but I kept denying it. I   
love Rick, I really do, but…  
  
"I'm sorry McCall. What I'm trying to tell you is that I love you. I want to be the one   
you've been waiting for. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I want to be your   
husband and father your children." McCall had no idea what her body language and   
facial expressions were saying. She just couldn't quiet down the voices in her head or   
stop hearing Rick say 'I want to be your husband.' She had no idea how much time had   
passed, but it was apparently long enough for Rick to break into her trance.   
  
"DeeDee, did you hear me? What are you thinking? Respond in some way please."  
  
"I…I…ummmm, Rick, I just…I can't right now." And with that DeeDee left the   
conference room, grabbed her jacket and purse and left the station. She did not return at   
all that day. She did not pick up the phone when Rick called. She did not answer the   
door when he knocked. She did, however, call out for the next few days and spent those   
days in Vince's bed.  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Days passed and McCall felt it was time for the inevitable. She called Rick who picked   
up the phone on the first ring. "Hey Hunter, it's me. Are you busy?"  
  
Very nervously he responded, "No. I've missed you. You o.k.?"  
  
"Yeah. Rick, I think it's time for us to talk."  
  
"You wanna come over?"  
  
"I'll be there in 20."  
  
The ride over for McCall was nerve-wracking. She rehearsed again, but had nothing   
profound to say. She was sure that these 20 minutes were just as painful for Hunter and   
she hated that.  
  
"Hi. Come on in." They just looked at each other for a while. Finally they sat and   
started to talk.  
  
"The thing is Rick, I have always loved you. You have been my best friend. You have   
given my life such joy and purpose. You have always been my strength when I didn't   
have it to offer. You have always been such an important part of my life. You are the   
reason why I love going to work every day. You are the person who I want celebrate   
with and cry to. You have always meant the world to me."  
  
"I love you, DeeDee."  
  
"I know you do. But I think it's a timing thing Rick. On and off for years I've thought   
about 'us'. I've always wondered if we would end up together. I've always been   
extremely attracted to you. Had you said what you said to me a few days ago, oh like any   
other time, I would have jumped all over it. The only thing is….well, I really like Vince.   
No, actually, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him. I want to see where this thing is going   
for us before I try something else, even if that something else is you."  
  
DeeDee rambled on but all Hunter heard was 'I love him-not you' and he couldn't get   
any other part of what she was trying to say. Because no matter how hard she tried, the   
response would be the same, 'he wins-you lose.' When McCall had finished, Rick was   
able to hoarsely and tearfully say, "Lookit DeeDee, I made a horrible mistake by not   
telling you this years ago. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I don't know   
why I never told you before now, but I didn't. I will always regret that. Whatever you   
say to me now, just know that my feelings for you haven't changed. I love you now, I   
will love you always. If you have to do this thing with Vince, then do it. But please   
don't expect me to be happy for you. I just can't. Please know that if you ever do want   
to see where this goes with us, I'll always be open to that. But for now DeeDee, I'd like   
you to leave."  
  
And leave she did, into the arms of Vince. What does the future have in store for   
DeeDee, Hunter, and Vince, no one knows. But DeeDee is willing to wait and see what   
happens. And while she's waiting, she's living happily.  
  



End file.
